


The Bonds Between

by kijikun, Obstinate Nocturna (ChrisCrossed)



Series: Bonds of Cybertron [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Amica Endurae, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Chromia/Ironhide (background), Conjunx Endura, Dratchet if you squint, Jazz/Prowl (background), M/M, Mech Preg, Political Marriage, Shockwave/Soundwave (background), Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCrossed/pseuds/Obstinate%20Nocturna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To end a war Optimus Prime and Lord Megatron of Kaon agree to bond for the good of all their people.  Neither is looking forward to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Iacon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to harutemu for the beta!
> 
> This fic is already completely written and we will be posting new chapters every three days. ^_^
> 
> Vocabulary notes:  
> Atta = Sire  
> Caer = Carrier  
> Creators = Parents  
> Amica endura = platonic life bond, "best friends"  
> Conjunx endura = love bond, marriage
> 
> Time Units:  
> Vorns = ~83 years  
> Orn = ~1 day  
> Decacycle = ~3 weeks  
> Joor = ~1 hour  
> klik = ~ 1 sec

 

 

**Chapter 1**

\---

 

Prowl scowled up at Optimus, he didn't even have to be looking to know his military advisor and friend was not happy. "You cannot be thinking of going through with this. It's illogical, dangerous, and pointless given in how a few vorn the scenarios I have laid out will have crushed Kaon and Vos."

Optimus exvented. "Prowl, I don't want them crushed. I want peace for all our people."

"Prowler has a point, Optimus," Jazz spoke up. "The Terror of Kaon has tried to extinguish your spark more than a few times on the battlefield."

“And now we have a bigger enemy to face,” Optimus reminded them both. “We don’t have the time or the resources to fight Kaon and Vos and also fend off Tarn. Megatron has a young sparkling to think of as well, which if your reports are right Jazz, the Tarnian's have already tried to assassinate so they could claim Vos."

Jazz and Prowl both looked at the door on the opposite wall, which led into Rodimus’ berthroom. "Rodimus is another reason not to do this, boss," Jazz said softly. "You really want that glitch near him?"

"Megatron is too smart and honorable to attack a sparkling," Prowl reluctantly corrected his fellow officer as though it pained him.

“This agreement will keep Rodimus safe as well.” Optimus said. “Tarn has not turned their attentions to him yet, but this way he will have the forces of Iacon and Kaon protecting him.”

Jazz exvented and finally nodded. "Yeah the treaty is air tight on both sides. Still doesn't mean I like it. Me and Prowler's job is to keep you and the bitlet safe. Plus you happen to be our friend."

“I know. And I appreciate it, but I did not make this decision lightly. I know the risks, but they are risks I must take for the good of us all.”

Ratchet snorted at the end of the table.

"When does Megatron and his retinue arrive for the bonding ceremony and the final treaty signing?" Ironhide finally spoke up. "Need to make sure security is reinforced and everyone knows NOT to shoot at the slaggers."

“He should arrive within the next two cycles.” Optimus said, hoping he didn’t sound quite as nervous about that as he felt. "The ceremony will be two orn after they arrive in the Temple of Primus. Then we will travel to Kaon for another bonding ceremony at the Temple of Mortilus and do not give me that look Ratchet, it's the patron god of Kaon. The 'honeymoon' will be in neutral Polyhex - thank you Jazz for arranging with your people for permission to visit."

“Yeah, well, you owe me, Prime.” Jazz told him jokingly."My sire is still miffed at you for spiriting off her most eligible son."

Prowl rolled his optics. "If she asks when Jazz and I are bonding, Optimus, try to change the subject."

Optimus chuckled. "Are you sure you don't wish to accompany me? I'm sure I could make arrangements for both of you to join the retinue for the trip -- "

“ _No_ ,” Both said at once.

Ironhide laughed shaking his helm. "In anycase, Prime, I'm assigning myself and Chromia to your protection detail as well as Bumblebee." He rose to his peds. "I should start making sure the troops and security forces have their orders. Be well my Prime."

"Try to get some recharge in the next orn, my friend" Optimus told him.

“Recharging is for the weak,” Ironhide called, laughing and ignoring Ratchet's grumbled "It's also for you, idiot!". Jazz and Prowl dismissed themselves not long after, citing similar reasons, leaving Optimus alone with…

“Ratchet. I know you’re unhappy with my decision, old friend, but-”

"Not happy?" Ratchet growled getting to his feet. "I wasn't happy about you becoming _Prime_. This is me royally fragged off at you! What were you thinking, Orion? Megatron might not be able to deactivate you once you’re bonded without killing himself, but he can sure as hell damage you up to that point!"

Optimus flinched slightly. “Ratchet, please- we both know this is what’s best for Iacon and Cybertron as a whole. I did it to keep our people safe -- I did it to keep _you_ and _Rodimus_ safe.”

Ratchet's anger seemed to drop out of him. "What about keeping yourself safe, Orion? "

“Well, that’s what I have all of you for, isn’t it?” Optimus asked, joking weakly. “I am just as capable a warrior as Megatron, Ratchet. If he does try something, it will not be without consequence. But I doubt that he would risk his sparkling and another war that neither Iacon nor Kaon can afford with such an attempt. Or his own spark. He seems rather attached to living.”

"I still don't like it. Spark bonding is not a thing to enter into lightly, not that I think I need to remind you of that. But forgive me for wishing my amica was bonding out of love not _duty_ and certainly not to a mech that once declared he'd give his concubine your helm as a gift."

Optimus sighed heavily. “This isn’t exactly how I pictured things either, Ratchet.”

"Can't the alliance bonding happen between two members of the court instead?" Ratchet asked sadly. "You don't deserve this."

“You know it can’t, Ratchet. And it isn’t a question of what I deserve, my friend, but what has to be done, for everyone’s sakes.”

Ratchet pulled the taller mech into a hug. "You stupid glitching self sacrificing idiot. If he hurts you I will dismantle him and keep his spark in a jar."

Optimus chuckled, hugging the medic back. “I’m sure that will keep him in line,” He said. 

"It better. Let Rodimus threaten him too, those big sparkling optics can get to anyone, I swear," Ratchet laughed. "If I thought First Aid was ready to handle the CMO duties on his own I'd go with you to Polyhex."

“I still need to tell Rodimus,” Optimus sighed.

Ratchet poked him in the chest. "Orion Pax."

"I didn't want him to worry," Optimus protested. "He has nightmares enough from the fall of Nyon and he's so young --"

“Megatron is going to be here in _two orns_ , Orion! The boy needs to know!”

“I know, I just- I don’t know how to tell him.”

Ratchet sighed. "Tell him the truth. He might not be old enough to fully understand spark bonding, but he'll know it's important."

“I’ll tell him when he wakes up from his nap,” Optimus promised.

"Good," Ratchet exvented and patted Optimus arm. "You get some recharge as well. You know you'll have any number of attendants fussing over you in the morning. I bet they try to get you to have a repaint before the Terror arrives."

“I would imagine. I hope they don’t try to insist Rodimus get one as well. He’ll never hold still for it,” Optimus chuckled.

"Worse, Optimus, he'll want flames or something else," Ratchet laughed.

“Primus help us all.”

\---


	2. Chapter 2: Kaon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary notes:  
> Atta = Sire  
> Caer = Carrier  
> Creators = Parents
> 
> Time Units:  
> Vorns = ~83 years  
> Orn = ~1 day  
> Decacycle = ~3 weeks  
> Joor = ~1 hour

\--

Chapter 2

_Location: Kaon_

"Plan: Unwise." Soundwave said when Megatron returned from putting Starscream to berth - again. Hopefully the tiny seeker was truly in recharge this time so he could get some work done before he had to go to Iacon and play the tamed Warlord for the city that had once condemned him and his own to pain and death.

"I am going to assume you are speaking of my plan to break Starscream of wanting to be taken flying before he'll recharge," Megatron said mildly, looking over the data map spread of the War Room table. 

"Negative."

Megatron exvented. “Are you suggesting that telling Prime no would have been a wiser course of action? Or perhaps starting the war with Iacon again and leaving us open to more attacks from Tarn- attacks like their attempted assassination of Starscream.”

"Negative." Soundwave said again.

"I believe what my mate is trying to get across, my Lord," Shockwave spoke up, putting a hand over Soundwave's. "Is that tying your spark to the Prime's is not a wise course of action. While the treaty would have been less -- stable -- without the spark bonding, a ceremonial bonding would still have politically unified us. After all Iacon seemed more sympathetic to us after the attack on Starscream's life."

"Lord Megatron's Spark: Not to be thrown away," Soundwave agreed.

“I am aware of what Soundwave is implying, Shockwave,” Megatron said, “But Iacon would not agree to the treaty without some assurances that I would not murder their Prime once Tarn was dealt with. And I refuse to have Starscream at more risk from any quarter. I will bond with him and make the best of the situation for our people.” 

"As you say, Lord Megatron," Shockwave said.

"Oh stop Lord Megatron'ing me, Shockwave, there is no one else here to be scandalized," Megatron scoffed. "Do not even open your mouth, Knock Out."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Knock Out said. "Though it will make it hard to relay the Prime’s medical report to you."

"Report: Intriguing. Surprise at Iacon being open with information of this nature." 

Megatron exvented. “Out with it, then.”

"Two very intersting facts about your soon to be bond mate," Knock Out said passing the data pad. "One, is that Optimus Prime - and Orion Pax before him - is a carrier."

Megatron froze in the middle of taking the pad. “He’s what?”

"He's a carrier, and given the second tidbit of news from this I'm assuming he had the sparkling while he was still Orion Pax," Knock Out said calmly. 

“The Prime has a sparkling?”

"Affirmative: one sparkling. Rodimus, half a vorn in age. Status: cannot inherit title. Information: new; sparkling kept hidden," Soundwave answered instead of Knock Out, stroking Laserbeak's wing as the cassette tried to groom Shockwave.

“What he said,” Knock Out said dryly.

Megatron rubbed his forehelm. "That would have been helpful to know earlier. Nevermind, it shouldn't make much difference." 

“It does explain a few things,” Shockwave mused, “Such as his sudden sympathetic turn after the attempt on young Starscream’s life. No doubt your heir would not have been Tarn’s only target if Prime had not kept his sparkling secreted away.”

“All the more reason to continue with this alliance,” Megatron said. "What was the second thing you mentioned, Knock Out?"

Knock Out cleared his intake. "According to the medical report they sent us -- the Prime appears to have his seals intact."

There was a noise that Megatron couldn’t quite identify from Soundwave and Shockwave’s direction. “I -- see.”

"No offense, but I'm frankly surprised Prime is letting you anywhere near him given some of the rep you cultivated," Knock Out said.

"Knock Out: Rude."

“You call it rude, I call it honest.”

"I call it tactless," Shockwave said examining his claws. "I should have known Iacon would follow the old ways in arranged bondings. Although, sparking the Prime would certain cement the alliance for generations to come."

Megatron exvented. “Let’s save this discussion until _after_ the treaties are actually _signed_ , shall we.”

Shockwave nodded. "As you say, my Lord."

"Atta!" a tiny voice shriek-sobbed from the hallway. "Atta, where a-are you?!"

Megatron was on his feet and halfway to the door before he realized it, throwing it open and running into the hall. “I’m here, Starscream, peace little one.” he soothed the sparkling, kneeling to scoop the tiny seeker up.

Starscream clung to him sobbing against his shoulder. "T-there was fire and smoke and I couldn't find you," he sobbed, tiny form trembling. "I couldn't find Caer either. I couldn't -- " he hiccuped.

“Shh, it was just a nightmare, Starscream, you’re alright.” Megatron said, running a hand over Starscream’s tiny wings.

The tiny sparkling hiccuped. "Still scary."

“I know,” Megatron said quietly.

Tiny wings rattled as they shook, clinging tightly to Megatron. "You found me."

Megatron smiled a little at that. “I did, yes. Come, let’s get you back to berth. We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow.”

"I'm coming too?" Starscream asked, with another tiny hiccup. "Not left behind?"

“Of course you’re coming too,” Megatron assured him. He wouldn’t be leaving Starscream alone again for quite some time not after Tarn's assassination attempt on the sparkling the last time Megatron had left him without the Warlord's protection.

The seekerling let out a tiny click, relaxing a little bit in Megatron's arms. "Going to Vos?"

“No, not to Vos. Not this time,” Megatron relented at Starscream’s wide sad optics. He’d have to schedule a trip to the Seeker city sometime in the near future if he ever wanted any peace again, “We will be going to Iacon.”

Starscream's tiny red optics went wide. "But the bad mechs are there!"

Megatron fought the urge to sigh. Explaining the nuances of war and enemies to a sparkling was not something he had been planning on tonight. “It -- is a bit more complicated than that, Starscream.”

"Oh," Starscream titled his head back and forth. "Why are we going?"

“We’re going because…” Megatron paused, thinking of the best way to word things to the sparkling. “Because there is a bigger threat than Iacon, and they have offered to help us defeat them."

Starscream looked rather skeptical, adorable clutching his mesh bumblepuppy, but skeptical all the same. 

Clearly he needed to take a different tactic. "Their Prime has a sparkling like you who he wishes to protect, just as I wish to protect you," Megatron told him gently. "The Prime and I are going to -- become a family of sorts."

Starscream frowned. “Why?”

“Because it is the best way to keep you and the rest of Kaon safe,” Megatron said. “Now, no more questions. You need to recharge.”

"Why?" Starscream asked again, even as he snuggled against Megatron. "Wanna recharge with you."

Megatron cast his optics upward for a moment before turning on his pedes and heading back down the hall toward his hab-suite. “Very well then. But only for tonight, understand?”

Starscream chirped and clicked happy as he nodded. "Yea, Atta."

"Starscream: well?" Soundwave asked from the doorway to the War Room.

Starscream pulled himself up to peek over Megatron’s shoulder- not an easy task considering the spikes the Warlord adorned himself with and waved a tiny hand at the mech.

"He just had a nightmare, Soundwave," Megatron said. "He's fine now."

"Status update: good."

"Hey, kiddo," Knock Out greeted Starscream. "Lord Megatron, if you don't need me now I'll finish packing for the trip."

Megatron nodded. “Dismissed, all three of you,” Laserbeak squawked slightly, “My mistake, four. We’ll reconvene in the morning before leaving for Iacon.”

"Night night," Starscream called, after them.

Megatron shifted Starscream in his arms. "Come along my little Seeker, it's far past your berth time."

 

**\---**


	3. Iacon: Berthtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in Iacon....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early since this is such a short chapter.
> 
> Vocabulary notes:  
> Atta = Sire  
> Caer = Carrier  
> Creators = Parents
> 
> Time Units:  
> Vorns = ~83 years  
> Orn = ~1 day  
> Decacycle = ~3 weeks  
> Joor = ~1 hour

Chapter 3

\--

_Iacon_

"Come along, Rodimus, it's far past your berth time," Optimus said scooping up the tiny speedster as he tried to gigglingly escape between Optimus’ legs. 

“Nooooo! Not tired!” Rodimus giggle-shrieked as Optimus picked him up upside down. "Wanna race more!"

Optimus chuckled, turning his sparkling rightside up. "I'm sorry, but it looks like the race track has been closed on account of it being berth time for Rodimus."

“Don’t wanna go to berth, m’not tired!” Rodimus protested again. "Caer, please?"

“I’m sorry, Rodimus, but those big optics of yours aren’t going to get you out of it this time,” Optimus told the sparkling, running a hand over his tiny helm.

"But I'm not tired -- " Rodimus interrupted himself with a large yawn. 

"Of course you aren't. But we have a big orn tomorrow and you need your rest," Optimus told him, kissing his helm. He was still so small, small even for his age and it would be a while before his real armor came in and Optimus worried constantly. 

"Why?" Rodimus asked on the tail end of another yawn.

“We’ll be having… guests coming to see us.” Optimus explained after a moment’s hesitation.

Rodimus perked up a little, clicking a bit. "Guests? Playmates?" The last time they had guests it was Prowl's younger brother Bluestreak and his sparkling Smokescreen.

“I- perhaps,” Optimus admitted; he wasn’t sure if Megatron would bring his ward to the ceremony or not. Optimus couldn’t imagine leaving Rodimus alone for that long, certainly not after an assassination attempt.

"Who?" Rodimus asked, snuggling up under Optimus' chin.

Optimus hesitated. He didn't want to scare Rodimus, but lying wouldn't really help things either. "The leader of Kaon is coming to talk about peace and an alliance with me and our people."

As expected, Rodimus’ optics went wide with fright. "But -- he's BAD, caer! He tried to hurt you!" 

"And I tried to hurt him," Optimus tried to soothe. "Grown ups sometimes do very unkind and bad things, but it doesn't always make them 'bad'. We both want this war to end. So me and him are going to talk about how to do that. He has a sparkling near your age too."

Rodimus sniffled. "I'll protect you."

Optimus’s spark ached as he pulled Rodimus close, kissing the top of his tiny helm. “It’s my job to keep you safe, Rodimus, not the other way around.”

"An' Breakdown's job?" Rodimus asked, naming his favorite bodyguard. 

“And Breakdown’s job, yes,” Optimus agreed. "Just as I have Jazz and Prowl and Ironhide and Chromia and many others to help protect me."

"And Bee!"

Optimus chuckled. "Yes, how could I forget Bumblebee. My point is, you’ll be perfectly safe when Megatron arrives. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise."

Rodimus threw his small arms around Optimus’ neck. "Don't go away."

“I’m not going away, Rodimus,” Optimus assured him, bringing a hand up to hold Rodimus closer. "I not going to leave you."

The sparkling still sniffled and clung. "Wanna recharge with you."

“Very well, little one.” Optimus said, smiling. 

 

\--


	4. Arrival in Iacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Megatron arrives in Iacon and revelations are had by both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to our beta harutemu
> 
> Vocabulary notes:  
> Atta = Sire  
> Caer = Carrier  
> Creators = Parents
> 
> Time Units:  
> klik: ~ 1 second  
> Vorns = ~83 years  
> Orn = ~1 day  
> Decacycle = ~3 weeks  
> Joor = ~1 hour

Chapter 4

\---

 

Megatron found the Iacon capital was no longer be the shining beacon from his memories. The war had obviously taken it toll here as well. He had been here once, very very long ago before he was a Warlord back when he thought his words could bring change and peace. 

He still remembered the looks the Iaconian mechs had given him as he walked the streets. None dared look at him now.

As his group passed through the grand plaza, Starscream pointed at the empty statue pedestals. 

"Something's missing," he told Megatron. 

"So there is, little one. Things are often damaged in war."

There were Statues missing. Zeta Prime and Sentinel Prime's statues were missing. Odd, had they been damaged by one of the aerial bombardments? Looking around, Megatron noticed that there was no statue of the current Prime himself, either.

Or was this Optimus Prime as different as he had claimed to be? Soundwave’s spies had confirmed a vorn ago that this Prime had kept some of the fine promises he had made, but Megatron still didn't trust any called Prime. He was only here now for the safety of his people. The safety of the tiny sparkling in his arms. 

"Some of the gates are missing," Drift commented softly, optics roving over their surroundings, hands on the hilts of his blades. 

Megatron nodded, he'd noticed that as well. "It seems their Prime isn't just pretty empty promises like the last was."

"Maybe the hole you blew in the last one wised this one up a bit," Drift said with a slight uptick of his lips. 

“Perhaps,” Megatron said dryly, glancing at Starscream to make sure he wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. Starscream thankfully seemed to be distracted by the colorful banners as they approached the main doors of the Prime’s 'Fortress'. “At any rate, let’s not keep the Prime waiting. We can continue this discussion when there are not little audials around."

Drift nodded as the doors opened before them. 

To Megatron's surprise the Prime himself greeted them, flanked by the Praxian who Megatron surmised from his place at Prime’s right could only be Prowl and a smaller yellow scout type. 

"Greetings, Lord Protector of Kaon and Vos, you are welcome in Iacon. I hope your trip was an uneventful one."

"Greetings, Prime of Iacon, Praxus, and Nyon, thank you for your welcome." Megatron answered the traditional greeting though it stuck in his intake. "The trip was uneventful as such a trip could be."

The Prime's optics had fallen on Starscream. Megatron fought the urge to shield the sparkling with his body. Then the Prime’s optics crinkled up in a smile. "Long trips with sparklings can be difficult at the best of times," he said fondly. "My own sparkling is playing in the courtyard if your ward would like to join him."

“Play?” Starscream asked, and of course that was the word that he finally paid attention to.

Megatron wanted to say no. He didn't trust that this wasn't a ploy. 

"Someone of course, may accompany, him," Optimus Prime said as if he understood. "While your people are shown the temporary residence we have set up for them, I was hoping you would care to join me for some energon and preliminary discussions before the bureaucrats get themselves involved."

A soldier behind the Prime snorted rather loudly. Prowl had the look of a mech getting a processor ache. 

“Atta, I wanna play,” Starscream said in what Megatron was sure the seekerling thought was a hushed voice, tugging on Megatron’s collar.

“I could take him if you’d like, Lord Megatron,” Knock Out offered.

Megatron's jaw clenched for a moment, then he exvented. "Yes, thank you, Knock Out. Starscream I expect you to listen."

Starscream nodded quickly tiny wings shivering in excitement as Megatron carefully handed over his sparkling to the racer turned medic. “Knock Out go!” Starscream ordered, bouncing slightly in Knock Out’s arms.

"Of course, little Prince," Knock Out laughed, following one of the Prime's mechs to the courtyard. 

"I suppose I will join you for that engeron, Prime," Megatron said, keeping his face schooled though he wanted to smile at the bright laughter coming from the direction of the court yard.

It was impossible to read Prime’s expression under his face mask, but the mech inclined his head slightly. “If you’ll follow me, then,”

Megatron didn't nod, instead silently falling into step with Prime. Drift stayed close, and Megatron knew there would be little, if anything, the Knight would miss. 

Prime led the way to a fair sized room with comfortable seating all about. A bottle of sweet engeron sat waiting on the table along with engeron sweets. There was an older mech with medical crosses on his frame already in the room, who looked up from his data pad when they entered. Megatron felt Drift's field tense for a moment before smoothing back out. 

"No I am not leaving, Optimus," the mech said dryly, looking at Megatron with open suspicion.

"Really, Ratchet," the Prime sighed. "Lord Megatron, this is the Chief Medical Officer of my people."

Drift went to the table, taste testing the engeron and a few of the sweets. Megatron didn't think Drift needed to try quite that many to be sure, but he knew Drift had a taste for sweets. It was something he shared -- neither of them had much chance for such things in their youths.

"Doctor, your skill is known even to my people," Megatron greeted. 

Ratchet grunted, though there was a tiny flare of something perhaps resembling pride in his EM field. "Thank you."

"Shall we sit?" The Prime asked, taking a seat on one side of the table. His battle mask slid back. Megatron was taken aback at how -- _young_ the Prime looked. So much that he almost missed the odd looked Drift and Ratchet were giving each other.

"Ah, yes," Megatron cleared his intake and sat. "I wasn't aware you had a sparkling before the reports your people send to us." 

“I’ve tried to keep Rodimus out of the public optic during the war,” Optimus said.

"I see," Megatron said neutrally. "I did not have that luxury."

“Well I would imagine the last Heir to Vos is a little more high profile than a war orphan,” Ratchet scoffed.

“Ratchet!” Optimus hissed.

Megatron didn't let his shock show. Young, still with his seals, and the sparkling wasn't his -- well latter made the former make more sense at least. Megatron felt suddenly more uneasy about the bonding, for completely different reasons than before. "So the sparkling isn't yours? I was of the understanding you were the carrier."

Optimus ex-vented. “No, I adopted Rodimus after the battle of Nyon. He was barely a few orns old."

Nyon. Megatron set his jaw. "War is war, your side never cared much about civilian casualties. I seem to remember Zeta Prime celebrating the Tesarus massacre" he said evenly. "Though I do assure you it was not I that ordered the bombing. That mech quickly learned the consequences of going over my helm."

Ratchet let out a soft growl, but the Prime held up his hand.

“I have endeavored not to follow in my predecessor’s footsteps,” Optimus said, grimacing. "I do not condone the war crimes they committed and were they still active they would have faced the charges for those crimes."

Megatron wasn't sure he believed that. "It is hardly worth discussing as they are both dead," he smirked a bit, he'd taken pleasure in deactivating them both."Our bonding I believe is a more pressing discussion."

“Ah, yes.” Optimus said, and he looked- dare Megatron think it- flustered by the prospect. "I have managed to convince both the Temple Priests and some of the Senators that the actual spark sharing itself need not be -- done in public. Though they will want Ratchet to check after to verify the bond." His pale faceplates turned pink.

Megatron had to admit to himself that he felt sort of relieved that something so… intimate wouldn’t be done with an audience present. “I had assumed they would want some proof of the bond,” He nodded. "Would you be comfortable with my medic verifying as well, some of my people may not trust your medic's word."

Ratchet grumbled. 

"That sounds reasonable enough," Optimus said, nodding. His face pinked up again. "How -- how would you like to handle the bonding? I know it is traditional for most couples to -- interface -- while bonding, but we are hardly traditional. Even for a political alliance bond." 

That uncomfortable feeling from earlier had returned again, and Megatron half wished that the two of them were having this conversation alone. "I believe, Optimus, that should be your choice given certain facts."

Optimus frowned, then went even pinker as he realized what “facts” Megatron was referring to. "Ratchet did you have to include _that_ in the reports?"

“It wasn’t my choice, Optimus, it’s ‘tradition,’” Ratchet said, servos making air quotes around the word. “The Senate wanted to do everything by the book. Or as by the book as you’d let them get away with.”

Megatron felt a wave of something he never thought he'd ever feel about a Prime; pity. And a small dash of concern on his behalf. "We are bonding to bring peace between our peoples and to present a strong alliance again the Tarn. There is no need for you to give up anything to me but your spark and given we both have sparklings, I do not think we need to discuss creating heirs."

Optimus looked -- there was no word for it other than _relieved_. “That- that’s acceptable, yes.”

Ratchet looked pretty relieved too, and Megatron was beginning to get an inkling the good doctor wasn't just Optimus' medic. "Is there anything else?"

Optimus glanced away. "Ah, there is the matter of your concubines --"

Drift snorted loudly. "Yeah, boss, what about your poor devoted concubines."

"You are the worst Knight," Megatron told him straight faced.

“I feel like I'm missing something,” Optimus said, looking like he was struggling to find words that wouldn't offend Megatron. "I am just not, and my people will not be, comfortable with the concept --"

"I don't interface with them," Megatron said bluntly. 

The expression on Optimus’ face made it very hard for Megatron not to laugh. “I’m sorry, did you say-”

"I do not interface with my 'concubines'. Having concubines is expected of a Warlord, especially one of Kaon. And for those chosen to serve as one it is a status marker that allows entry to better jobs and bondings. They are paid and when they leave my 'service' I ensure they have jobs or find a good mate. I was a slave far too long to enslave any other, _Prime_."

"I didn't meant to imply -- " Optimus started looking stricken. "I'm sorry."

“At any rate,” Megatron said, feeling a little bad for the implied accusation he’d leveled at Optimus, “It won’t be a problem.”

Optimus nodded, looking a little unwell as he sipped his engeron. "That is good to know. Ah, should we maybe join the sparklings? Unless you have more you wish discuss before the formal meetings?" 

“No, I don’t think I do,” Megatron said. "Let's go see what kind of mayhem our progeny have been up to."

 

\---


	5. Meeting the Sparklings

Chapter 5

\---

Optimus had hoped after the disaster that was the 'private' meeting things would go smoother when going to see the sparklings. He did not count on Rodimus being -- well, his sparkling. Though he should have.

Rodimus’ tiny optics narrowed at the sight of Megatron and he abandoned his new friend to stalk right up to Megatron and kick him in the leg, as hard as a tiny sparkling could. There was a soft clang. "You're bad!"

"Rodimus!" Optimus gasped and scooped up his sparkling. "Megatron, I'm so sorry - Rodimus, we do not act like that, I know you know better -- " he started to scold, before Rodimus started sniffling.

"My pede hurts, Caer," Rodimus whimpered. 

Optimus quickly checked the tiny pede, but it looked like it was just sore. "Megatron I'm --"

Starscream watched everything with wide optics. 

Megatron, much to Optimus’ surprise, _laughed_. "Well done, brave warrior. I haven't seen such a fearless attack in some time," the Warlord praised. He bowed slightly to the sparkling. "I yield to you."

Tension went out of the fields of all the bodyguards almost at the same time.

Rodimus sniffed, wiping his optics, as a smile spread across his tiny face. "Did I hurt you?"

"I believe I shall recover, little one," Megatron assured him, then gave Optimus a tiny soft smile. "He’s got quite the warrior spark."

Optimus spark fluttered. 

"Rodimus, why'd you kick, Atta?" Starscream asked. 

"As if you have not kicked me a time or two, my Star," Megatron chuckled as the sparkling came up to him. 

Starscream’s tiny wings fluttered, and he lifted his arms up in the universal sign for ‘carry me.’ Megatron picked up Starscream, pressing a kiss to the tiny helm. "I see our sparklings will keep us on our toes."

Optimus managed a laugh, feeling oddly heated at Megatron's gaze. "It's part of why I arranged for the 'honeymoon' to be in Polyhex - they have a number of sparkling friendly things to do."

"Wise plan, we will want some time alone after all," Megatron chuckled. 

Optimus stared for a beat longer than was probably proper, before clearing his intake. “Ah, yes. I- I imagine we will.”

"Caer, this is Starscream," Rodimus said tugging at his shoulder for attention. "He's my new friend."

"I see, I'm glad you made a friend, Rodimus," Optimus said warmly.

Starscream beamed, tiny winglets wiggling. "I can play more with Rodimus, atta?"

“Yes, you can, but later. I imagine that both of you could probably use refueling right now.” Megatron said.

Optimus nodded in agreement. "Megatron is right, and maybe after you refuel you can have some engeron sweets."

Rodimus’ face lit up.

“A _couple_ of energon sweets,” Optimus amended. The last thing they needed was Rodimus upsetting his tank again by gorging on the sweets.

Starscream wiggled in excitement. “ _After_ you have some real energon, Starscream,” Megatron told the eager seekerling.

"Yes, yes!" Starscream chirped happily. 

Optimus chuckled softly giving Megatron a sympathetic look. At least they'd found something they had in common.

\---


	6. Meetings: Kaon Group

Chapter 6

\----

"I think that went well," Knock Out said, grinning. 

Drift snickered.

Megatron gave them both arched looks, shifting the recharging Starscream onto his shoulder. "We still live so I suppose that is something."

"There was that attack on your life," Drift mused.

“I’m sure I’ll recover in due time,” Megatron said dryly. "No thanks to my devoted bodyguard."

Drift grinned. "I thought you could handle it yourself, my Lord."

Knock Out laughed. "I thought Breakdown was going to jump out of his plating when the little spark made a break for it." 

“Breakdown?” Megatron asked. Drift grinned over at Knock Out. 

"Rodimus' bodyguard. I think my normal pick up lines just confused him," Knock Out laughed. 

Megatron exvented. "I believe I told you not to flirt with the Iaconians, Knock Out."

“Oh? Did you? My apologies Lord Megatron, won’t happen again,” Knock Out said, entirely unapologetic.

"Remind me to throw him off of something when I'm not holding Starscream," Megatron muttered.

“I’ll make a note of it for you, Lord Megatron.” Drift grinned. 

Megatron glared at both of them. "When I return we will have a serious discussion about what we've all learned this orn and plan accordingly. Now I have an heir to put to berth." He carried Starscream into the next room. Drift among others had checked the room thoroughly earlier, but Megatron still double checked everything with both a practiced optic and scanners. 

Though he could not imagine a mech that helped a sparkling like Optimus had setting out to harm one -- 

Megatron lay Starscream down and covered him with the mesh blanket. "Good night, my creation," he murmured kissing his forehelm. 

Starscream shifted and murmured, but stayed soundly recharging. Megatron brushed his servos over the sparklings helm once more before returning to his 'troops'. He half wished Soundwave had accompanied him, but he trusted Soundwave to run things while he was gone more than any other.

Shockwave tended to get lost in his experiments. 

Drift and Knock Out had both taken seats across the various pieces of furniture decorating the main hub of the suite. Knock Out was lounging, Drift was polishing one of his swords.

"Drift," Megatron said taking a seat himself. "What are your thoughts on the meeting between Prime and myself?"

“He seems to genuinely want to go through with this, even if his fellows aren’t too thrilled with us being here,” Drift said. "The medic is pretty protective of his Prime and I'd say it goes beyond loyalty and mere friendship from their fields and aura."

“The Prime has an Amica?” Knock Out asked. “Dangerous.”

Drift nodded slowly. "Very much so with that one, but Ratchet is probably the best medic in Iacon. Used to run a clinic in the Dead End."

"Wait? Ratchet? _The_ Ratchet is the Prime's Amica?" Knock Out asked. 

“ _The_ Ratchet?” Megatron asked, amused by the tone of awe in Knock Out’s voice; such admiration was usually saved for no one but the speedster himself.

"He's a bit of a superstar in the medical field," Knock Out chuckled. "He's better than good, but his berth side manners leave something to be desired. We used to call him Hatchet. Not to his face. He's got good aim with a wrench."

“I see,” Megatron said.

“Best to keep it in mind, my Lord, since you are going to be bonding to his Amica.” Drift said, far too amused. "Practice your ducking."

“Some bodyguard you’re turning out to be,” Knock Out scoffed.

Drift laughed. "Don't worry I'll do my best to keep Ratchet busy."

Knock Out snorted. 

"And what did you learn, Knock Out? Tell me something that isn't about Breakdown's optics or paint job please." Megatron exvented. 

“You two have no appreciation for aesthetic details,” Knock Out sniffed, “I didn’t learn much, as I was busy keeping an eye on our young prince, and I’m sure I don’t need to remind anymech of what a handful he can be, although I did find out one interesting tidbit. Breakdown was a constructicon before the Prime asked him to protect his sparkling.”

Megatron raised an optical ridge. "Are you telling me that the Prime choose a cold constructed mech to guard his sparkling? Against Senate Law?"

“I am, my Lord. Apparently it was one of the first laws that Optimus Prime struck down, much to the displeasure of some of the Senate. Breakdown was full of praise of the Prime when I could get him to talk. He's also very devoted to young Rodimus and said he would protect our young Prince as he would the Prime's sparkling."

"That's good I suppose and some very interesting news as well. This Prime it seems kept some of his grand promises, I'm almost glad I didn't kill him on the battlefield," Megatron paused, realizing he was very glad he hadn’t slain Optimus on the battlefield. "Did the sparklings get along well?"

“My Lord you would think they’d been raised with each other,” Knock Out said, a small and undeniably fond smile gracing the racer’s features, “I believe it took all of perhaps two nano-kliks for them to start falling all over each other and the ground. It was good to see the prince so -- happy.”

Megatron had to clear his intake from the sudden surge of emotion. "I -- am happy to hear that. If nothing else I believe Optimus will ensure Starscream is treated well."

“That I can agree with. I’ve never seen a pair of happier sparklings,” Knock Out said.

"Neither of them get to see many their own age," Drift said softly. "Happy sparklings will give the appearance of a happy bonding even if you and the Prime dislike each other behind closed doors."

Megatron gave Drift a hard look. "Dislike is almost expected."

“Well, I mean- the two of you seemed to get along alright in the meeting?” Drift offered up.

"Optimus Prime isn't exactly hard on the optics, Drift, and he seems fair tempered enough to tolerate."

"Easy on the optics, is he?" Knock Out grinned. "You going to use Shockwave's suggestion then?" he teased.

Megatron gave Knock Out a flat look. “ _If_ we can come to a decision about sparklings, then I might consider Shockwave’s suggestion.”

Knock Out raised his hand and showed his throat in submission. "I'm sorry, my Lord, I shouldn't have teased about something like that."

"We all know you'd never force a sparkling on someone," Drift said gently. "Shockwave probably couldn't process through the full ramifications."

Megatron exvented. “I know,” He grimaced. "Optimus Prime is far younger than we thought. When we return to Kaon I will need Soundwave to find me information on who he was before his primacy. Other than his name was Orion Pax and he worked in the Hall of Records."

“Knowing Soundwave, he’s been looking up information since we left, if not before then.” Knock Out said. "If it wouldn't make the Iaconian's nervous I would suggest sending a message to him."

"Or you could ask the Prime himself," Drift suggested. "Or his Amica. Or rather _I_ could ask his Amica. I'm rather sure he recognized me." 

“Recognized you?” Knock and Megatron both asked, surprised.

“I _did_ have a life before I stumbled into Kaon and swore my loyalties to you, you know,” Drift said dryly.

Megatron reached out with concern in his field. "Drift -- I do not wish nor would I ever ask you to do anything that reminded you for that or with any mech that would -- "

Drift shook his head. “It wasn’t like that. Ratchet had a clinic set up in Dead End. I wound up on his slab once, after I took a bad circuit booster to the head.”

Knock Out grimaced but didn't say anything. 

"If you wish to speak with him, Drift, you may. But I will not order you. I know you wish to leave that life in your past."

Drift smiled a little wanly. “I know. But if it’ll help, then I’ll do what I can, Lord Megatron.”

Megatron exvented then nodded. 

\---

 


	7. Future and Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet and Optimus talk after the events of the day and Ratchet reveals he once knew the bodyguard named Drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary notes:  
> Atta = Sire  
> Caer = Carrier  
> Creators = Parents  
> Amica endura = platonic life bond, "best friends"  
> Conjunx endura = love bond, marriage
> 
> Time Units:  
> Vorns = ~83 years  
> Orn = ~1 day  
> Decacycle = ~3 weeks  
> Joor = ~1 hour  
> klik = ~ 1 sec

Chapter 7

\--

"Well I haven't ruined everything yet," Optimus chuckled tiredly.

“You were expecting to?” Prowl asked, an optic ridge arched slightly.

Optimus gave him a half smile. "I have been known to stick my pedes firmly into my mouth before."

“I’ll say,” Ratchet scoffed, though there wasn’t as much strength to the jab as he usually had. 

"Prowl would you mind leaving me and Ratchet? I'm not sure there's much more we can go over tonight -- and I'm sure Jazz would like to have some time with you before things get more hectic around here than normal."

Prowl nodded, looking a little relieved if Optimus’ optics weren’t deceiving him. “Of course, my Prime.”

Optimus waited until the door was shut behind Prowl before standing and moving to sit beside his Amica. “Ratchet, is something wrong?” He asked gently. “You’ve been -- distracted since the meeting earlier.”

Ratchet's shoulders slumped. "I recognized him."

“Megatron’s guard?” Optimus asked, knowing that he couldn’t mean Megatron- everyone recognized Megatron.

"Yes," Ratchet said, after his vocalizer clicked several times. 

“How do you know him?” Optimus asked.

"Remember my Dead End clinic?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus nodded. "I do, you were distraught when Sentinal made you shut it down to please the Senate after Shockwave -- after Shockwave."

“He was a patient,” Ratchet said, “Drug addict, or attempted suicide - hard to tell, got brought in by a couple of his buddies after he took a bad circuit booster." He paused. "It was bad, I wasn't sure I could save him a few times. He -- I don't know, there was something special about him. I told him to go to the council, get himself a job -- that he was -- more than what he thought, and I always meant to check up on him. But then I was forced to close the clinic --"

“And you never got the chance.” Optimus finished for him gently. “And then he walks in with Megatron. Perhaps you’ll have a chance to talk with him.” 

"I'm more worried about how you were flirting with Megatron," Ratchet asked with a small, teasing smile.

“I -- I was not --” Optimus sputtered. 

Ratchet patted his knees. "Orion, it's okay. I'm only __mostly__ teasing you."

“It’s just -- I’m going to sparkbond with him, Ratchet. I should try to -- like him at least a little,” Optimus said, shoulders slumping.

Ratchet's optics soften. "Oh Orion," he said softly and pulled his Amica into a brief embrace. "I know you wanted it to be for love. I'm sorry it's like this. You shouldn't be having to make the best of something like this."

Optimus smiled a little. “It’s alright, Ratchet. This isn’t how I expected things, but it could be worse. Megatron doesn’t seem as terrible as rumors and reputation have made of him," Optimus pointed out, partly to Ratchet and partly to himself. "He must be a good mech with how he was with Rodimus and Starscream. I -- I can make the best of this. It's not as if he's demanding to be allowed to berth and spark me --"

“I’d have been throwing more than a wrench at him if he had,” Ratchet grumbled.

"Ratchet, you know I was and am prepared to have to give him more than my spark, the fact that he obviously will not ask for that doesn't change my willingness," Optimus told him trying to keep the tremor out of his frame. "Some of the mechs the Senate and Council wished for me would not have been so respectful and at least he is the one I've chosen. Even if it’s out of a want for peace and alliance instead of love."

Ratchet reached over and put a hand on Optimus’ shoulder. “I know. I’m respecting your decision, even if I don’t like it. But if he hurts you, Optimus -- ”

"You will not endanger yourself," Optimus told him firmly. "If he hurts me --- I do not care. As long as he never harms Rodimus."

“ _ _I__ care if he hurts you, Orion!”

Optimus flinched. "I know, I'm sorry."

Ratchet put his arm around Optimus’ shoulders or as far as he could reach around the larger mech’s not unimpressive shoulder breadth. There had been a time when Ratchet could easily engulf him in his arms. “I know you care about Rodimus more than yourself most of the time, but you’re our __Prime__ , Optimus. You’re important too. Above that, you’re my Amica. What kind of Amica or friend would I be if I just sat back and let Megatron hurt you if I could stop it?”

"I'm sorry," Optimus whispered again. "I don't think he'll hurt me. He wants and needs this alliance too. He wants his ward safe. He won't hurt me, at least not physically." 

“That isn’t better.” Ratchet told him.

Optimus laughed bitterly. "If I get emotionally involved and get hurt that way that's hardly his fault. It'll be very easily to adore Starscream."

“You always did have a soft spot for sparklings,” Ratchet exvented. “Then again, I don’t know many mechs who don’t.”

"Megatron seems the same, you saw how he was with Rodimus," Optimus said softly, trying to reign his emotions back in. 

“Yes. And you need to have a talk with that kid about greeting protocols,” Ratchet chuckled. "Though it seemed to work out for the best in this case."

Optimus laughed. "I think Megatron was charmed and Rodimus will be telling me what a brave warrior he is for ages now."

“Well, maybe you can convince him brave warriors don’t need to go racing down the halls and scraping their knees all the time.”

"I fear with two sparklings about the scrapes and dents will only increase," Optimus laughed. 

“I’ll have my work cut out for me, I see.” Ratchet huffed, but there was a smile on his face. “I suppose it’s the price I pay for getting to see a couple happy sparklings running around.”

"Very happy sparklings with playmates for the first time it seems," Optimus said smile faltering a little. He quickly shook his head. "We should both recharge, the next orn will be very busy." He paused. "I wish you were coming to Polyhex with me."

“You know I would if I could, Optimus, but I’m needed here,” Ratchet said, clearly not happy. But as one of Iacon’s best medics, Ratchet’s skills were better put to use taking care of the wounded soldiers in the city, not accompanying Optimus into what was once the heart of enemy territory, “Ironhide and Chromia will be with you. As well as Bee.”

Optimus smiled. "So I will have three sparklings along."

"Are you calling Ironhide a sparkling?" Ratchet asked laughing. 

“Only sometimes.”

Ratchet bumped their helms together. "Well, he'd better take good care of you in my stead or I'll tell Chromia next time he gets slagged while playing Hero. Now go recharge, you've got a lot of boring ceremonies to get through tomorrow before the main event."

Optimus nodded, even as part of him felt that he’d be too nervous to recharge. “I’ll do my best. Good night, Ratchet.”

"Good night, Orion."

\---


	8. The Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary notes:  
> Atta = Sire  
> Caer = Carrier  
> Creators = Parents  
> Amica endura = platonic life bond, "best friends"  
> Conjunx endura = love bond, marriage
> 
> Time Units:  
> Vorns = ~83 years  
> Orn = ~1 day  
> Decacycle = ~3 weeks  
> Joor = ~1 hour  
> klik = ~ 1 sec

Chapter 8

\--

If Megatron had realized just how _many_ boring, pointless formalities he would have to sit through in order to make it _to_ the spark bonding, he might have had second thoughts about peace with Iacon.

At the very least though, Optimus seemed as bored as he was. He caught his intended's eye, Optimus gave him a tiny, wan smile back. His field brushed against Megatron's for a brief moment as the Priest of Primus anointed their forehelms with gold flecked oil droning on about the will of Primus and His 'Plan'. Megatron returned the gesture, ignoring the nasty looks that some of the Senators were sending his and Optimus’ way. 

He was used to dirty and cruel looks, but something in him snarled at Optimus being subjected to such. Their Prime was fixing rifts they had caused, was sacrificing himself for their lives, and they dared look at him like he was a buyamech.

One of Optimus’ servos stroked the back of his hand where they were joined and tied with a flimsy bit of gold mesh cloth, as if to comfort _him_. 

"May this joining be lasting until your sparks extinguish when Primus calls you to the well," the Priest droned. Behind the Priest an even older mech, that Optimus had introduced during the brief moment between the meetings and the ceremony as Alpha Trion, rolled his optics. "And may it be fruitful and produce many new sparks to flourish and bring joy unto your lives and your union."

Megatron felt Optimus’ servos twitch slightly at that, and very carefully squeezing Optimus’ hand in reassurance. Hopefully Optimus hadn’t forgotten their discussion yesterday so soon. 

The Priest moved forward again this time starting to anoint Optimus’ chest seam with the oil. He could feel how Optimus tensed, his unmasked face showing his emotions too plainly. Megatron tried not to do the same, even as instinct growled at him to pull away from the stranger’s hands tracing the seams of his armor.

Optimus by the end was partially clinging to Megatron's hand as the Priest bade them rise. This was where, Megatron had been told, they departed from tradition. He and Optimus would retire to a chamber prepared for this and join their sparks, despite _tradition_ demanding they do it here and now in front of all assembled. Megatron hadn’t realized how many Senators had been unhappy with Optimus’ decision to keep something so intimate private and buck tradition until the more official meetings earlier that orn. 

If he hadn’t been willing to comply with the Prime’s wishes before, he certainly would now just to spite the Senate and Council. Some of those same Senate and Council members that were now almost glaring openly and he was practiced enough at reading lips to be able to tell that one Senator called Optimus 'a Kaon whore'. The way Optimus’ field went tight, Megatron wondered if he'd seen it too.

Optimus’ servos were curled tight around Megatron's as they rose and were escorted by Drift and mechs he now recognized as Ironhide and Chromia to the chamber. Optimus was scared and it cut Megatron to his spark. 

Megatron didn’t say anything as their guards stopped outside the chamber -- likely having had inspected it beforehand, or at least Megatron knew Drift would have -- waiting until the door shut to look over at Optimus. “It’s alright to be nervous about this,” Megatron told him.

Optimus laughed shakily, not letting go of Megatron. His field went wide open for Megatron, like he'd only been holding back because of the others. "I'm -- I've never done this before. I don't think I could have even gotten my chest plates open if we'd had to do it out there." 

“We’re the only ones here,” Megatron reminded him, “We can take our time.” And they would, if they had to -- neither could really leave the chamber until the bond was sealed or everything they’d agreed to for this alliance would be null and void.

"Yes, you are right. I knew this was coming, I shouldn’t be so -- " His face plates colored pink. "I expected to feel detached. I didn't expect to -- " he cut himself off again, looking down at the floor. "-- to want this if even just a little."

Megatron exvented slightly. “I have to admit, my interest in this is a little more than merely for the good of our peoples.”

Optimus servos stroked against his. "It's so strange, when our fields first touched that first orn -- I felt as if I'd known you for all of my functioning. I was prepared for a mech that would demand my spark and my frame, possibly more and you've been --- like something out of one of the old epics," He laughed nervously. "Listen to me, I sound like an overly romantic youngling." His glossa went over his lips nervously. 

“Well, in this one case, I’m rather glad I didn’t live up to your expectations,” Megatron smirked. "I was glad to find you far different from the arrogant high handed Prime I expected."

"I'm glad for that. I've tried hard to fix what my predecessors have done," Optimus told him. His optics glanced towards the large berth draped in soft looking mesh. “Shall we - ah - we could at least sit down, rather than standing at the doorway?” 

Megatron very gently brushed his thumb across Optimus' face plates. "Whatever would make you feel more comfortable. This is all new to you, I want to make it as good for you as I can. We might be doing this out of duty but there is no reason we can't find some joy in it."

Optimus nodded nervously and easily let Megatron lead him to sit on the berth. "I've been told spark bonding is more -- intense than spark sharing but I have no reference point. I was a boring little archivist before the matrix chose me."

“I find it hard to believe that you were boring,” Megatron told him.

"I was!" Optimus protested laughing, and flushing. "I chased off more than a few blind dates friends would set up for me going on about some historical document or whatever the newest poem or essay by D that had made it into the city was -- I'm still sad more of his work didn't make it into Iacon -- he was so brilliant and his ideas -- listen to me, I'm doing it again."

“You -- read D’s work?” Megatron asked.

Optimus nodded, smiling. "Every piece I could get my servos on. I might have, uh, taken some that had been confiscated and shut away in the archive for 'our protection'."

Megatron laughed. “And you said that you were boring.”

He flushed. "It wasn't that hard. They used a relatively easy code for that section. Though I have Jazz to thank for knowing how to break even easy codes like that. But I mean it wasn't like I was copying top secret datapads." He shook his head wryly. "His essays were inspiring, but it's his poems that spoke to me -- Megatron? Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away --"

Megatron cleared his intake. “No, it’s -- it’s alright. I’m -- quite a fan myself, actually.”

Optimus optics refocused on him. "Oh! You are? I mean, that's not surprising he was supposed to be from Kaon, wasn't he? Do you know what became of him? Does he still write?" Optimus flushed again. "Sorry, I told you I was bad at this."

“It’s nothing to apologize for, Optimus,” Megatron told him, chuckling. Oh, if only the little Prime _knew_ just _who_ “D” was. "Your enthusiasm is one I wish more mechs had."

"I think," Optimus said then paused, flushing. "I think you should kiss me." 

_That_ gave Megatron pause. But Optimus looked _so eager_ …

“If you’re sure,” Megatron said, leaning in slowly, giving Optimus more than enough time to change his mind.

Or, apparently, just enough time for Optimus to get impatient and surge up to meet Megatron’s mouth himself. It was clumsy, but sweet, and Optimus field flared with warmth. "I'm sure," he said, when they parted. 

“Yes, you made that very clear,” Megatron murmured. 

"I'm sorry, should I not have -- " Optimus field flooded with anxiety, his servos trembling in Megatron. 

“To be clear,” Megatron interrupted him, “That was not admonishment, Optimus. However, I do believe you asked that _I_ kiss _you_ , did you not?” It was, perhaps, a bit too amusing to Megatron to watch the way Optimus’s optics flared, bright and wide, before dimming as Megatron leaned in and kiss him again. 

This time, the kiss was anything but clumsy, with Megatron coaxing Optimus to follow his lead. Optimus moaned softly against Megatron's mouth as he pressed close to him. His lips parted slightly, as his frame trembled against Megatron's. Optimus’ field went hot with pleasure and the starting thrums of desire. This was not anything like what Megatron had expected, but he certainly wasn’t complaining as he slid a hand around Optimus’ back to pull the Prime’s shivering frame closer.

Optimus' hands hesitantly settled on his shoulders as their chassis met. "That was good," he whispered. His glossa wet his lips with oral lubricant. "I -- how -- how do we want to do this, Megatron?"

A number of scenarios popped into Megatron’s processor unbidden, and he shoved them all away just as quickly. Optimus had never done this before- and oh, did Megatron feel a little bad about the way that made his turbines rev- and Megatron was not going to _rush_ things now of all times.

A tremor ran through Optimus frame at the sound of Megatron's turbines rev'ing. "Megatron?" 

“As much as I’m sure I could make sure both of us enjoyed this,” Megatron said lowly, and oh did Optimus shiver at that, “I will not rush anything between us. I will be the last to complain if more comes from this arrangement of ours than just peace and an alliance, but I will not risk hurting either of those things or you.”

"I'm not that important."

“Optimus, you managed to broker a peace treaty and stop a war that has been raging between our cities for generations.” Megatron pointed out. “I would hardly call you unimportant.”

"I did what needed to be done. That doesn't make me important in comparison to other things," Optimus protested. "In a way agreeing to this was selfishness on my part. It meant I had some choice in who I would have to bond with,"

“...I’m beginning to think I severely overestimated the general intelligence of your Council.” Megatron said. Was the Senate of the Shining City of Iacon really so corrupt as to think it was their right to force a _Prime_ into a coupling they did not desire? _Kaon whore_ being whispered by the mechs watching them from the dais replayed in Megatron’s mind.

He wondered how much Optimus would mind if those particular Senators disappeared.

"They are not used to having a Prime actually chosen by the matrix," Optimus said softly. 

“Or, I’d imagine, a Prime with such differing ideals from their own.”

Optimus laughed a little. "Yes, there is that. They wanted me to offer you _Rodimus_ for the alliance." He paused. "I might have punched that particular Senator." 

Megatron wasn’t sure what disgusted him more- the fact that the Senate thought it a good idea to offer a _sparkling_ to him, or that they thought him the kind of mech who would accept that kind of offer. “You should have done more than punch him.” Megatron growled.

"He is no longer a Senator," Optimus told him. "Jazz made certain of that and I have made it clear if any of them even breath my creation's name that it will go _badly_ and I will make sure the public know what they do behind closed doors." He paused. "The next one suggest offering Rodimus as a match for your ward. I made it clear what I thought of that as well. They are sparklings not pawns."

Megatron made a mental note to speak to this Jazz about his feelings on removing the Senators who had insulted Optimus during the ceremony. “Agreed. I would never have accepted the offer, at any rate. It would be too tenuous an agreement, especially if the sparklings grew and did not wish to be bonded. I would never force that on Starscream.”

"And I would never force that on Rodimus," Optimus said. "Or any other sparkling."

“I suppose it’s just as well we were both amenable to such an arrangement, then.” Megatron said, smirking slightly.

"Yes," Optimus agreed. “We- we should-” Optimus’s optics flickered down to first his and then Megatron’s oil anointed chestplates.

Megatron touched two fingers to the anointed seam of Optimus chestplates. "Only if you are ready, Optimus. We could refuel and recharge first if you'd like."

Optimus shook his head sharply. "I want -- I want it done."

Megatron could admire his conviction, if nothing else. “Very well then.” Megatron had barely thought it and he heard the quiet hiss of his chestplate’s seams releasing, folding back and revealing the pulsing red glow of his spark.

Optimus bit his lip as if concentrating hard, and finally his own chest plates started folding back. He smiled a little as if pleased with himself, glancing up at Megatron before his optics were obviously drawn to Megatron's own spark.

The matrix blocked Megatron's view for a few kliks, pulsing brightly almost welcomingly -- before it slid down revealing the glow of Optimus spark. The spark inside Optimus Prime was a soft but bright blue. Like some of the glowing crystals Megatron had once mined. 

Optimus let out a shaky little exvent, his hands clasping Megatron's shoulders again. Megatron slid a hand around Optimus’ back, the other going to his waist to steady the mech. His spark very nearly _ached_ , tendrils of energy reaching out of his chest toward Optimus’. 

It seemed Optimus felt some of the same, the way his frame trembled. He let out a tiny sound that sounded so much like _longing_. "Megatron," Optimus’ voice was half static, as he leaned forwards to bring their sparks closer. Trendles of that soft blue light reached back for Megatron's spark.

Megatron’s patience- worn thin by the ridiculous hoops that they had been forced to jump through all day- began to fray, and it showed as he used the arm around Optimus’ back to haul the Prime closer. But by the way Optimus gasped and then moaned as the energy crackling between their sparks managed to grab ahold and strengthen, Megatron didn’t think he minded terribly. Megatron certainly wasn’t complaining, watching with dim, pleased optics as their sparks’ energy crackled around each other -- at least until Optimus closed the final gap between them himself as he surged up to kiss Megatron again.

He kissed Optimus back gladly, moaning against his new bond mates mouth as emotions not his own flooded into him. Pleasure, desire, lingering fear and uncertainty -- tangled and blended. Optimus was holding nothing back either out of desire or not knowing how -- it didn't matter. What mattered was how he opened his whole self to Megatron, offered his spark and his life. 

Charge crackled between them, glimpses of memories not his own passing into Megatron's processor. Optimus frame shook, back arching as if he could bring them closer.

“It’s alright, let it come,” Megatron murmured, recognizing the signs of an impending overload when he saw them. 

Optimus whined tight and needy, and Megatron could feel Optimus' pleasure as if it was his own. His helm feel back as his whole frame went still for a nano-klik. 

' _Megatron!_ ' Optimus voice rang clear through the fledgling bond. 

The overload hit Optimus hard, his vocalizer clicking and throwing static, optics going dim. He clung to Megatron with both hands and spark. Like Megatron was the only thing keeping him for flying apart. Megatron lamented that he didn’t have long to appreciate the sight as Optimus’ pleasure radiated through their bonded sparks, sending Megatron tipping over the edge into overload as well.

The feedback of pleasure circuited through them both prolonging their overloads for what seemed hours, only ended when Optimus dropped into unconsciousness. Megatron collapsed back onto the berth, pulling Optimus with him. Both their spark chambers were sealed again, but Megatron could still feel the faint, invisible connection they’d forged in the back of his processor. Glancing down at his bondmate, Megatron decided that Optimus had the right idea of things, shutting down his optics and letting himself fall into recharge.

\--


	9. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary notes:  
> Atta = Sire  
> Caer = Carrier  
> Creators = Parents  
> Amica endura = platonic life bond, "best friends"  
> Conjunx endura = love bond, marriage
> 
> Time Units:  
> Vorns = ~83 years  
> Orn = ~1 day  
> Decacycle = ~3 weeks  
> Joor = ~1 hour  
> klik = ~ 1 sec

\---

Chapter 9

\---

Optimus awoke surrounded by strong arms and an even stronger EM field. The field seemed harmonized to his own, it was soothing, warm, affectionate, protective. It made Optimus think about keeping his optics offline and drifting back into recharge.

Then it occurred to Optimus to remember _why_ he was in berth with another mech, and his processor helpfully supplied him with a data packet of relevant memories- some fragments of which weren’t his own. He twisted a bit as he onlined his optics, half stretching, half trying to get into a position to look at his new bond mate. His conjunx endura. His face heated slightly when he realized that Megatron was already awake, red optics glowing with content amusement.

"Hello." _Oh wow, yes brilliant opening, just showing off those orator skill aren't we, Orion?_

Megatron chuckled lowly. “Good morning.”

Optimus called up the time on his HUD, it was indeed morning. "Ah, yes, Good morning. Sorry, I didn't mean to, well, pass out like that." He flushed. 

“Spark bonding is an exhausting process. No need to apologize,” Megatron told him. “Besides that, your Senate and Council had been running us around since nearly dawn of last orn.”

"They did," Optimus agreed then frowned slightly. "Remind me to start working on getting some of that _slag_ rewritten."

Megatron laughed. “Such language. If it makes you feel any better, we will not have to perform such an elaborate song and dance in Kaon.”

Optimus sagged against him. "Oh good. I hope we also won't have to be away from the sparklings so long there as well. I know they're in safe hands, but --"

“You don’t need to explain to me, Optimus,” Megatron assured him. “I understand. Shall we get up and let them perform their exams so your Senate can be disappointed that we’re both mechs of our word?”

"Yes, I would like to get that part over with - at least we don't have to show our sparks to anyone but our medics and Alpha Trion. Though that's embarrassing enough. My Grand-creator does not need to see my spark," he muttered, then shook his head and looked up through hopeful optics at Megatron. His palmed his hand against Megatron's chestplates. "First -- may I kiss you good morning?"

Megatron looked surprised by the request, but then nodded, bending his head down to meet Optimus halfway.

Optimus field and spark leapt with happiness and pleasure as their mouths met. He could feel the pulse of the connection between them it was -- he'd never feel alone again and he liked that. It felt right in a way the matrix never had. 

And by the way Megatron’s arm curled around his back, Optimus would have to guess that the Warlord was feeling something similar. 

"I could get very used to that," Optimus said softly as they broke apart, face flushed. 

“Mm, as could I,” Megatron practically purred, and Optimus was seriously contemplating asking if maybe they could have a repeat performance of the night before when he sat up, “As much as I would like to keep your Council waiting at our leisure, I know I need to refuel before we try much more than that, and I’m sure you do as well. And the faster we submit to their ridiculous scrutiny the faster we can get back to our sparklings.” Megatron said, offering Optimus a hand up.

Optimus took his hand gratefully. "Yes, engeron sounds very good right now. As does seeing our sparklings soon." He glanced down at the flecking gold left from the anointing and some -- paint transfers. "Possible also a trip to the washracks."

“I suppose that couldn’t hurt either,” Megatron agreed, though Optimus didn’t miss the way Megatron’s optics swept over his own gray paint on Optimus’s blue and red.

His faceplates went pink again. "Fuel first."

“As you wish,” Megatron said, the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk- though it was far more gentle then the ones Optimus had seen in the pictures attached to the intelligence reports he'd been presented- and lead the way to the connecting chamber.

There was a bottle of sweet engeron waiting on the table for them along with engeron treats to nibble. Some of his favorites. And these were all obviously placed here in the last few hours. Optimus flushed yet _again_. "I'm going to kill my grand-creator. Or Ratchet. Or Jazz. Maybe all of them." He covered his face with his servos. "Alpha Trion promised he wouldn't embarrass me."

“Perhaps he was just trying to be thoughtful,” Megatron offered, though it was clear he was trying not to laugh at Optimus, “It does save us the effort of having to ask that something be brought to us.”

"No, no, my grand-creator is a terrible embarrassment and I'm sure he will be trying to show you my sparkling pictures next time we see him," Optimus bemoaned dropping into a chair. 

Megatron chuckled again, and Optimus heard footsteps walking away from him, and the ‘pop’ of a bottle opening. “Here, drink up.” Megatron said, offering Optimus a glass of the energon. “Everything always seems worse on empty tanks.”

Optimus laughed a little taking the glass. "Thank you, Megatron." He sipped some, remembering when sweet engeron was a rare birthday treat. He could have it as often as he liked now as Prime, but he tried to save it for special occasions. 

“I was not aware,” Megatron said, going back to pour himself a glass, “That Alpha Trion had any creations, much less a grand-creation.”

"It isn't widely known for a great many reasons," Optimus said, after several kliks of trying to figure out what to say. 

“I imagine those reasons are similar to your own for keeping Rodimus hidden?” Megatron asked- not accusingly, just matter of factly.

Optimus shook his head. "No." He looked down at his glass as a wave of sadness and pain rolling through him. "Because my creator wouldn't acknowledge Alpha Trion as his creator or me as his creation. It isn't even recorded in the Hall of Records."

“Then your creator was a fool,” Megatron said, setting his own glass down.

"Maybe," Optimus said taking another long drink. "I only met the mech once. Wasn't even a vorn and all I remember is him threatening my caer and picking me up by the arm and shaking me before dropping me." He shuttered his optics. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be speaking of this -- burdening you with this."

"Nothing you choose to tell me is a burden," Megatron soothed, anger that Optimus knew wasn't towards him swirling in his field, "And as your bondmate I am more then capable of helping you shoulder any you bear."

Optimus onlined his optics and looked up a Megatron, a wave of gratitude almost making him leak optic cleaning fluid. "Thank you," he whispered, holding out a hand to Megatron. 

Megatron took it, helping Optimus to his feet again. “Let’s get cleaned up, before your guards start to think I’ve done something awful to you.” He chuckled.

"Or yours think I've done something to you," Optimus said with a smile, and then was daring and stole a kiss, his hand settling on Megatron's hip. "Let's get clean and get this over with, I want to properly meet my new son -- if you will allow me to think of him as that."

“It’s only right,” Megatron said after a moment of surprise, “You’ll be as much a part of Starscream’s life as I will now.”

"And Rodimus is now yours as well."

“I imagine there’s a great deal more paperwork involved in making that official,” Megatron said, a wry smile on his face.

"Not really, since I'm a carrier it’s sadly still law that by bonding with you my sparklings are yours," Optimus told him. "I'm working on getting that law changed."

“As you should.” Megatron said, sounding a little disgusted. “To think that something so -- backwards would still be law here.”

Optimus bowed his helm. "I'm sorry. I've tried to change things -- to overturn outdated and terrible laws as quickly as legally possible -- but it takes so much time. The Senate make up is slowly changing -- things should go faster."

“Optimus, it isn’t your fault,” Megatron told him, “But please rest assured that, by Kaon law, Rodimus is and will remain yours if something were to go wrong. Not that I think we have much worry of that.”

"If something happened to me, I would trust you with Rodimus. I've seen your spark, I can feel it still. You would protect him in my stead."

“I would,” Megatron agreed, “But let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Optimus nodded in agreement. "Come, let's wash before they send someone in to find us."

\---


	10. Rejoining The Sparklings

\--

Chapter 10

"Atta!"

"Caer!"

Two very happy sparklings launched themselves at Megatron and Optimus as they came through the door. 

“I see we were missed.” Megatron chuckled as he scooped up the eager seekerling attached to his leg. 

Optimus laughed scooping Rodimus up before helping the sparkling settle on his shoulders. "I do believe we were."

"Sparklings always miss their creators," Breakdown rumbled fondly. "They were very good."

Bee buzzed in agreement. 

Knock Out stared in horror at them. "What ___have___ you done to your paint jobs, my lords?"

Optimus' faceplates went an adorable pink color and he looked anywhere by at the other fullframes in the room. Megatron, however, just raised an optic ridge at the mech.

"You could have touched up, don't look at me like that." Knock Out leveled a clawed finger at Megatron. "After you are done snuggling your sparkling, ___my lord___ , I am touching up your paint." He hummed. "Maybe add some accents in your new bond-mates colors -- red would suit you..."

Breakdown was staring with wide optics at Knock Out. Bee fell into a chair laughing. 

“Knock Out. Focus please. There are more important things to be thinking about than my paint.” Megatron said flatly.

"Lies, my lord," Knock Out dead panned. "But hmmm how to work in silver-grey into the Prime's colors --"

"Knock Out."

Drift reentered the room from another doorway. "Is Knock Out after you about your paint job again, Lord Megatron?" he asked with a grin.

"So this is normal?" Breakdown asked.

“Yes,” Drift and Megatron answer simultaneously.

The sparklings dissolved into giggles, thought they probably didn't understand the conversation terribly much. Knock Out looked a little embarrassed, whether it was because of Breakdown's question or the sparklings giggles was up for debate.

"Paint touch ups and some alterations might be a good idea later this orn, though," Optimus said smiling, looking more at Megatron then Knock Out. "I wouldn't mind wearing some of your color."

“Him, I like.” Knock Out smirked over at Megatron.

"I'm happy you approve of my bonded," Megatron sighed, then kissed Starscream's helm. "Have you had your mid-morning fuel, Star?"

Rodimus was babbling happily to Optimus what sounded like the tales of his adventures while they were gone. “Atta, can Rodimus come with us when we go home?” Starscream asked.

Megatron smiled warmly at Starscream, and met Optimus' optics briefly feeling the warm pulse of his bonded's spark. Strange how familiar it already was, how right it felt. "Rodimus and his caer will be coming to Kaon with us when we go home. And then after a time, we will go to Polyhex for a visit and they will come with us as well."

Starscream started bouncing in his arms, tiny winglets quivering and twitching in happiness. "We're going on another trip? With Rodimus? Thank you, Atta!"

“Caer we’re going on a trip?” Rodimus asked, looking up at Optimus.

Optimus kissed Rodimus' tiny servos. "We are. Two trips in fact. And you'll be seeing lots of Starscream." 

"This is all so sweet my denta are going to fall out," Knock Out chuckled. 

“As long as they don’t chip your paint on the way down, right?” Drift joked.

"That would be a shame, it's a nice paint job," Breakdown said with no hint that he was teasing or flirting. 

Megatron was rather impressed- it had been quite some time since he’d seen Knock Out struck speechless. Or color quite so much. 

"Well, yes, yes it is," Knock Out said floundering. "I will just be -- going to get some fuel. Yes -- excuse me, my lords."

Breakdown stood as well smiling at Knock Out with platonic friendliness. "I'll join you," he said, then looked at Optimus. "Is that alright, my Prime?"

"Of course Breakdown, thank you for watching Rodimus last night," Optimus said warmly. 

Megatron tried hard not to laugh at the look on Knock Out’s face as he and Breakdown left. 

"Oh dear," Optimus said softly. 

Bee buzzed a few times, his doorwings fluttering slightly. 

"Of course, Bumblebee, go refuel and see your friends," Optimus told him.

Bumblebee clicked happily, patting Rodimus on the head as he passed by and waving to Starscream. “Bye Bee!” Rodimus said.

"May I ask what happened to his vocalizer?" Megatron asked as they carried the sparklings to the couch. Drift dissolved into the background, still there, but giving Optimus and himself space to spend time with their sparklings. He would ask later though what put that twist of pain into his field.

“Bumblebee took a blow meant for me,” Optimus said quietly, “We’ve attempted to fix the damage, but to no avail. He says he doesn’t mind, but…”

Megatron's optics went wide. "He can barely be a full frame and I had heard of no such attack --"

“Bumblebee -- he had volunteered to run messages after a siege took down our communications, and -- it’s my fault.I thought if I kept him close by I could keep an optic on him, keep him out of any real danger.”

"And danger still came for him," Megatron said softly, the sparklings were clicking at each other oblivious or at least ignoring the seriousness of their creators. "But that isn't your doing, Optimus." He hesitated. "Was it one of my people?"

“I’m not sure,” Optimus admitted, “When the mech fell, there was too much damage to discern any emblem, if he even had one.”

Megatron nodded. "Another good reason to make sure this alliance works. So things like that cannot happen again." He stroked Starscream's wings as the sparkling wiggled onto his stomach as he and Rodimus kept up their conversations half in glyphs, half in sparkling clicks. "I never wanted war. Just equality and freedom."

“Well, perhaps now we can both get what we wanted.” Optimus said.

"Maybe we can."

Optimus tried not to notice the way Megatron’s optics heated at his agreement, or the way it made his frame warm slightly. Thankfully, Rodimus distracted them both, tugging on Optimus’s collar. “Caer, I’m hungry.”

"Hungry!" Starscream agreed loudly. 

Megatron laughed. "That is hardly how we ask, Starscream."

“Can we go eat?” Starscream asked, bouncing impatiently. Then, after a moment, “Please?”

"Yes, please?" Rodimus chirped. 

“Much better,” Optimus chuckled, “Yes, we can go eat.” 

He and his new bondmate shared a smile. Megatron couldn't help the hope that swelled in his spark. He didn't often pray, but he made a note to do devotions to Primus when they arrived back in Kaon.

\---


	11. Epilogue - The Future

Epilogue 

\---

Optimus looked at his bonded sitting across from him as the grand shuttle transported them from Iacon to Kaon. Megatron was telling the two enraptured sparklings that had clamored into his lap about things they passed. Battles once fought in the locations they flew over. Old stories Optimus barely remembers from history lessons. 

Primus had been very kind to him, he decided. He didn't love Megatron -- but maybe he _could_ love him. Their sparks fit together well. That boded well didn't it? And he was so good with the sparklings.

Optimus had expected a cruel warlord and instead found himself with a Warrior Poet of sorts. He smiled a little. He shouldn't feel so content with so much still to come. Everything could still fall apart so easily after all. There was still the ceremony in Kaon. Then their 'honeymoon' in Polyhex. There was still figuring out how to mend all the torn and broken pieces between their peoples. How to make this peace _stick_ so that Starscream and Rodimus wouldn't have a lifetime of war.

The Matrix gently pulsed with warmth.

Megatron met his optics and smiled. "Do you have any tales for the bitlets, Optimus? I'm sure you must know a few?" His voice sent another surge of warmth through Optimus’ chest, this time from his spark itself.

Optimus laughed. "I'm sure I must know at least one Rodimus hasn't heard before."

It wasn't happily ever after, but it was start. 

 

_The End.....?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear while this part of the story is done there will be others in this universe, including a Drift/Ratchet side story.
> 
> Thank you from both of us for all the wonderful comments and kudos! 
> 
> And extra special thank you to our tireless beta harutemu!


End file.
